


Le Voeu

by nourann



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e09 The Crossing, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourann/pseuds/nourann
Summary: À la suite d'une perte dévastatrice, un vœu silencieux est fait.
Kudos: 1





	Le Voeu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Vow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058734) by [AZGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZGirl/pseuds/AZGirl). 

_Joss._

_Non, non, non... S'il vous plaît, mon Dieu... Non._

_Pas encore._

Le premier sanglot me déchire alors que je me penche et embrasse le front de mon amie. Même dans la mort elle est toujours belle.

Étreignant son corps sans vie, je ne peux empêcher les sanglots suivants, qui me détruisent.

_C'était mon numéro qui était sorti._

_MON numéro._

_Pas le tien._

C'était comme si mon cœur avait été percé comme le tien. Je ne peux pas contrôler la tristesse et la douleur qui déferlent dans chaque fibre de mon être.

J'étais prêt à mourir. J'étais prêt à mourir depuis _si longtemps_.

_C'était sensé être moi, pas toi._

_Moi._

_Pas... toi._

Mais tu as dû te jeter devant moi. Tu as dû être la personne que tu as toujours voulu être – une protectrice, une gardienne, une sentinelle contre les injustices de ce monde.

Tu aurais juste dû me laisser mourir. Je n'ai pas de famille. Je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé – je ne l'ai jamais mérité en dépit de ce que Harold pourrait penser.

Personne ne me pleurera vraiment quand je serais parti, mais tant d'autres te pleureront. Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Taylor ? Comment as-tu pu échanger ta vie contre la mienne alors qu'il a encore besoin de toi ?

Tu m'as aidé à changer, Joss. Tu m'as aidé à réaliser que je pouvais échapper à l'obscurité et marcher dans la lumière à nouveau. Mais maintenant la lumière a décliné et j'ai l'impression d'être ramené vers l'obscurité.

La douleur des blessures de mon corps et de mon âme se changent en une rage qui me consumera probablement, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en préoccuper.

Je lève la tête et quelques larmes perdues coulent sur mon visage. Je remarque à peine la proximité de Harold.

Simmons.

Tu peux courir. Tu peux essayer de te cacher.

Mais je te _trouverai_, Simmons. Tu n'échapperas pas à ma colère.

Tu as assassiné une des rares personnes qui comptent pour moi, une des rares personnes à qui j'aurais pu manquer une fois mort.

Tu voulais m'achever, Simmons ?

Je vais te donner une autre chance de le faire – juste avant de t'achever.

Ou peut-être, si je suis chanceux, nous nous achèverons l'un l'autre.

Je devrais être mort depuis longtemps. Pendant des années, j'ai vécu sur du temps emprunté, mais maintenant je sais pourquoi.

C'est _toi_, Simmons.

Je suis vivant car je suis supposé être celui qui va te tuer, juste comme tu l'as tuée.

Alors tu peux courir et tu peux te cacher, mais tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin.

Je vais te poursuivre et tu _mourras._


End file.
